Prelude
by sky196
Summary: this is my version of what happened before ROTJ.


PRELUDE  
  
  
by Regina Ong   
  
skyjade@movieluver.com  
(NOT the same person as the other Skyjade who owns a webpage)   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by  
Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  
All characters portrayed and official dialogue are the property of   
Lucasfilm,Ltd.  
  
  
  
This is my version of what happened before ROTJ.I hope you like it.  
spoiler alerts:SOTE and any other stories you can think of!well,nobody is  
perfect!Oh!And if you happen to notice the name 'Aria' mentioned in the story,  
fret not if you are left confused.It's connected to a story I'm currently working on!  
  
  
  
A slight wind blew through the quiet desert of Tatooine,as night   
scavengers scurried about looking for food.A lone man stood looking at the   
night sky,waiting for the presence of three others.Then he saw it;a single   
spot of light in the distance,coming towards where his ship was located a  
few metres away.The man quickened his pace,feeling elated that the ship's  
occupants had managed to reach unscathed and on time.  
The landing ramp was already lowered down when the man arrived by   
the battered hulk.He stood a little bit away,fingering the lightsaber by his  
side,as he eyed the quiet ship suspiciously.His eyes lit up when he   
recognized the two figures emerging from the ship.A long wookie growl   
greeted him,and before he could speak,a big hairy paw swoop him up in a   
wookie hug.  
"Easy,Chewie!You might break my ribs!"Luke Skywalker exclaimed   
jokingly.At the thought of that,the big wookie quickly dropped the Jedi.  
Luke patted the wookie and turned to look at the other who had been   
watching the greeting in amustment.  
"Just be thankful he didn't pull your arms out of your sockets!"Leia smiled,looking at the wookie.  
"Thank the Force you all made it!"Luke said as he hug her.He looked around,noticing the absence of one droid.  
"I believe we are missing a chattery droid"Luke commented,arching   
an eyebrow.Leia laughed."Chewie decided to lock Threepio up when he began   
telling us the odds of successfully rescuing Han from Jabba the Hutt.I   
couldn't agree with Chewie more"  
Luke laughed too."Chewie,please.Go get Threepio,we need in him   
in this mission" Chewie grumbled something about Threepio only able to make   
things worst than they already were as he clambered up the ramp.  
Leia looked at her surroundings thoughfully"So,this is Tatooine.  
I've always wanted to know how you managed to survive in this sleazeball   
of a planet."She added hastilly"no offense meant"  
"None taken."Luke said truthfully."The only interesting and   
exciting place in Tatooine is the Beggar's Canyon.I spent most of my   
youth there,hunting for womprats and racing with Biggs,Deak and   
Windy "he recalled wistfully.  
There was a gleam in his eyes,as he recalled the innocence of   
youth and the call for adventure.Back then,he had been a naive farmboy,  
too young to understand the reality of life and too reckless to comprehend  
the dangers of the universe.But was that a better life than the one he   
had now?Luke looked at his artificial right hand.It still seemed strange   
to him .The medics had claimed that the artificial hand was almost similar   
to that of a real hand,even though it consist mainly of microchips   
and bolts.Microchips and bolts.Like his father.  
"No,Luke.I AM YOUR FATHER!"Vader had said so forcefully in Bespin.  
"Hey,you awake?"  
Luke broke away from his train of thought.Leia was staring at him in   
a worried manner.The fact was,Leia had almost 'felt' Luke's thoughts,and   
it had saddened and frightened her.Vader still haunted him.Whatever had   
happened between him and Vader in Bespin will forever remain a secret as   
Luke had constantly avoided discussing that subject.Since that fateful   
duel,Luke seemed to shut himself in a cocoon,absorbed solely in his Jedi   
training.There was also a barrier between Luke and Leia, an invisible wall  
that was not there before. For Leia had her own problems too;her duty to   
the alliance had kept her from searching the universe for the cocky smuggler   
who stole her heart.But she was finally able to accomplish something she   
had waited months for;rescuing Han .She looked at Luke.There was a hint   
of wisdom and maturity in his face,a sign that he had grown in power and   
in the Force.But it was the haunted look that happened occasionally   
which frightened her,the same look he was projecting now.  
"Yeah.I wonder what's taking Chewie so long"Luke commented,glancing   
at the falcon.The haunted look vanished,leaving behind a calm demeanour   
he meant to project.  
Leia nodded silently."Probably having second thoughts of   
freeing Threepio from the storage compartment"Leia said wrily.  
"I'd better help.No telling what a wookie might do"Luke said   
jokingly,as he began to walk to the ship.He stopped when a golden droid   
descended somewhat hurriedly down the ramp.  
"...I am not a nuisance,Chewbacca.But it is suicide I tell you.  
Jabba the Hutt is known to be an impossible slug"Threepio was saying.  
An annoyed looking wookie followed closely behind,throwing his arms in the   
air in exasperation.  
"It's not a suicide mission ,Threepio"Luke said.   
"Oh, Master Luke.It is so good to see again.You have no idea   
the tortures I endured when Chew.."  
"I understand,Threepio."Luke said in a solemn tone,finding   
it hard not to laugh.  
"But it was uncalled for, Master Luke.Even Artoo would agree   
with me"Threepio said prissily.  
Chewie growled an enquiry.  
"I left Artoo back in Ben Kenobi's homestead.I needed him   
to study the layouts of Jabba's palace which Lando gave him."Luke answered.  
"How is Lando doing?"Leia asked,but not in a friendly tone.Even   
if it had been six months,and he was helping them rescue Han,she still could   
not forgive his betrayal fully,although deep in her heart,she knew he had   
no other choice.  
"Lando's fine,but I think it is best if we all head back   
to Ben's home."Luke scanned the quiet desert,reaching out with the force   
as he did so"A sandstorm is coming in a few hours time and no telling   
if we have any unwanted visitors hanging around here;" he explained.  
Chewie growled his agreement.Together,the four rebels began   
their march to the old Jedi Master's home.  
  
  
Not far away,in an uncharted part of the universe,several   
Imperial Star Destroyers waited patiently for the next command from   
the Dark Lord.One main Imperial Destroyer,the biggest and deadliest   
among the others,stood out among the rest.Own by the ruthless war lord,  
Darth Vader,it was christened "The Executor";for with this ship,systems   
trembled with fear as none dare oppose the dark lord of Sith.No one,except   
for the small band of rebels waiting to regain their honour after the  
defeat in the Battle of Hoth.  
Darth Vader stood at the helm of the ship,fuming at the lack of   
progress in finding the rebels,espcially one rebel in   
particular......he clenched his fingers together.Someone would die for   
the delay.He strode along the bridge,marveling again at the reverance   
and fear he managed to conjure in the crew on board. But as he gazed   
upon the youthful faces of some of the officers,his thoughts dwelled on  
one who was as young as they were,but stronger and with the Force as his   
ally.  
The Dark Lord gazed at the stars,reaching out with the force   
as he did so.'where are you,Luke?',but only emptiness greeted him back.  
True,Vader knew that Luke would want to rescue Solo from the vile   
gangster,Jabba the Hutt,for he had posted sentries on the planet to   
notify him immediatedly if Luke should arrive on the planet.However,he   
had wanted to intercept Luke before he could even enter Tatooine,for he   
knew of one other who had wanted him dead.It was after his report to the   
emperor about the duel in Bespin that he had sensed the hunger for his   
son's blood in the emperor.The emperor had known about his 'little' proposal   
to Skywalker if the young Jedi agreed to join forces with him.Vader had   
vehemently denied the truth of the proposal,stating that it was used to   
lure Skywalker to the Dark Side. The emperor had merely nodded to his aide,  
Mara Jade, who stood near by.The stunning but ruthless red-haired woman   
with piercing green eyes had only smiled viciously in return,as if to   
show her scorn to the Skywalker family.  
Vader knew immediately that the emperor would send Jade to kill   
his son,and he began to make plans to intercept Jade from ever entering   
the palace.The emperor,however,had cunningly ordered the dark lord to   
oversee the construction of the new Death Star,which was orbiting the   
forest moon of Endor,a place far from the remote planet of Tatooine.He   
had fumed in anger,and many officers had died for the Dark Lord's temper.  
Refusing to admit defeat,he had secretly ordered his troops to be posted   
on Tatooine,to inform him of the latest news about his son as well as   
posting a large bounty on his son.He reach out with the force again,but   
was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching him.Vader whirled   
around to face the admiral,and the imperial officer stood at attention.  
"What is it,admiral?"  
Admiral Piett swallowed a gulp"My Lord,the sentries on Tatooine   
has reported the siting of a ship near Mos Espa that looks remarkably like   
the Millenium Falcon but are still unable to confirm it"  
The Dark Lord fumed with anger "Have the Captain in charged personally  
brought to my ship so that I can question him further about the delay"  
The Admiral swallowed another gulp,knowing what was in store   
for the unfortunate Captain "Yes,my Lord"  
"What of the woman Jade?"  
The admiral stiffled his fear"No reports yet,My Lord"  
No,of course there wouldn't be any,for Mara Jade had the power of the Force   
to hide herself from the Dark Lord's nosy troops.He surpress his anger.So,  
the emperor had planned well to eliminate his son,and he had been unable   
to do anything about it.His thoughts were interrupted when another officer   
strode up to him.  
"My Lord,the emperor commands you to make contact with him"  
Vader shoved the young officer away,walking quickly to the communications   
room.Bowing in fear and respect,Vader awaited the appearance of his master.  
"What is thy bidding,my master?"  
A hologram of the emperor materialized in front of the dark lord.  
"Tell me the progress of your journey,my friend"  
"We will reach the Death Star within two standard days,my master"  
" Give me a full report of the operations proceeding on the Death   
Star the moment you reach there"the emperor ordered.  
"Yes,my master"  
An evil smile seemed to peer underneath the hood.  
"Good....good...,but why is it that I sense your desire to leave  
your duty on the Death Star?"  
Vader gritted his teeth.As always, the emperor knew what he was thinking.  
"There is nothing I can do there,and I would like to continue   
my search for young Skywalker"  
The hologram seemed to fizzled slightly.  
"Do you wish to defy me?"the emperor demanded.  
Vader hesitated"No....my master"  
There was a tense silence as the emperor considered his apprentice's answer.  
"Skywalker is not of your concern for now.Your presence is greatly   
needed on the Death Star.I will come in a week's time to access the progress   
made on the Death Star"Again the hologram fizzled slighty  
"Do not defy my orders,Lord Vader"with that,the hologram dissolved.  
"Yes,my master"Vader bowed his head,but anger instead of fear   
filled his heart.   
  
It was nearing sunrise when the five rebels began discussing   
ways to infiltrate Jabba's palace.Luke's thoughts were grim as he studied the miniature palace Artoo was projecting.Jabba's palace resembled that of a  
monastery for it was once controlled by monks.  
"Jabba's palace is too well guarded."Leia commented."We must   
be able to sneak into the palace without revealing ourselves."she added.  
Chewie growled a suggestion.  
Threepio spoke up,as Luke and Leia was still unable to   
understand Chewie's language fully."Chewbacca suggest that we might be able  
to enter the palace undetected if we all post as bounty hunters or smugglers"  
Luke nodded thoughtfully."However,we must also consider the   
amount of security posted at the main hallway."  
"And that is the only entrance to Jabba's palace.Even the sewers   
are too clogged up and small to enter." Leia pointed out.  
Chewie growled again.  
"He believes that going in would not be a problem.The only   
matter is coming out of the palace with Captain Solo alive.Frankly   
Master Luke,I do agree with Chewbacca"Threepio said.  
Luke pondered for a moment."Perhaps we should send the   
droids first.That way,Artoo can give us the signal to enter Jabba's   
palace at the right moment"  
"I beg your pardon,Master Luke,but I do not believe that   
is a wise idea"Threepio spoke up hurriedly.  
Artoo twittered thoughtfully to himself.  
"Threepio's right"Leia said."They might be recognised by   
the bounty hunters there.And they would be disintegrated by the time we   
reach the palace"  
"Did you say ,disintegrated?"Threepio wailed.  
"It will work.Besides,I have another idea that involves Artoo   
if our plan fails"Luke said.  
"So,we have a Plan B already?"Leia asked in an amused tone.  
Chewie growled a question,wondering if Luke was thinking of   
using his hocus-pocus to save Han.Apparently Han had gotten Chewie to   
disbelief in the force too.  
"Yes,Chewie.And it's not hocus-pocus ,mind you."Luke said   
wrily.Luke turned to look at Leia and Chewie,his penetrating blue eyes   
seeking their trust in his power of the Force."Please,believe me.I will   
use the Force wisely to save Han"Luke looked towards Leia"Leia,remember   
what happened in Aria?"  
Leia remebered only to clearly.Luke had displayed such power  
that it had reminded her of the Dark Lord.It had frightened her,but she   
knew that his power in the force had saved them all back then.  
She nodded silently.  
Chewie,sensing a new awareness in Luke,also nodded in agreement.  
All that mattered to him was that they would be able to save his cub.  
Luke smiled in gratitude."Thank you.It means a lot to me to   
have your trust"  
Artoo tooted a suggestion.  
"Uh...Master Luke,Mistress Leia,.Artoo suggest that Princess   
Leia and the wookie should post as bounty hunters and enter the palace after   
we have done so."Threepio said.  
The wookie then barked a suggestion.  
"Chewie suggest that he post as a bounty hunter while Princess Leia  
will act as his bounty"Threepio said.  
"I will not be the bounty,Chewie."Leia said,speaking in a   
princess-like tone."How am I able to free Han from the carbonite if I am all   
chained up?Besides,it is harder to conceal yourself and you will be recognized"  
Chewie roared in disapproval,saying that it should be his duty to   
free Han from the carbonite.  
"Leia's right,Chewie.We are all high in the most wanted list,  
and Leia can conceal herself by wearing a bounty hunter costume"Luke said.  
The wookie clearly wanted to strangle the young Jedi.He bared   
his fangs in disapproval.  
"I must advise you ,Master Luke.It isn't wise to upset a   
wookie"Threepio spoke up.  
Luke ignored the droid."Besides,if Leia managed to free Han,they would   
probably throw him into your cell,and you would be able to attend to   
Han's medical needs" Luke pointed out.  
There was a silence as Chewie pondered thoughtfully.Finally,  
he growled in agreement.   
"Is the medical pack safe with Lando?"Leia asked .She was clearly   
unafraid of the wookie's disagreement.   
"He says it is securely taped to his chest and that Jabba's   
minions had yet to detect it"Luke replied.He too was undisturbed by   
the wookie's anger.Chewie growled silently to himself,wondering if he had lost   
his menacing touch.  
"Alright.If we are captured..... "Leia said.   
"I will enter the palace"Luke said.  
Leia nodded in agreement,wondering why she was not bothered that Luke would   
be the last to enter the palace.Perhaps it was the commanding tone in his   
voice which silenced her doubts.Apparently ,Chewie came to the same conclusion,  
and growled another suggestion.  
"Perhaps you wouldn't have to."Leia said"After I have freed Han,  
we could escape the palace by nightfall.There's only six of us,so it wouldn't   
be too hard."Chewie whuffled his agreement,his eyes filled with anticipation   
at the thought of ripping the arms of the guards and bounty hunters,especially   
Boba Fett's,in particular.  
Luke shook his head "It won't be easy.According to Lando,no one   
has ever escaped the palace in one piece.Besides ,there's too many guards.And   
IF you are all caught,Jabba has many gruesome ways of killing his prisoners,if   
what Lando say is true"  
Leia looked defiantly at him"We'll do fine"  
Luke gazed into the princess eyes and saw the hurt mulling in   
there.There was a recklessness about her now for he knew that all she cared   
about was rescuing Han from Jabba.  
"Leia,you know that I want to rescue Han as much as you do,but   
you must consider how Han would be like after the decarbonitezation.Remember  
what the medics say..."  
"I remember"Leia snapped at him.She took a deep breath  
"I'm sorry,Luke....is just that.....well,I've been waiting for   
so long now just to free Han"Luke put a reassuring hand on Leia while   
Chewie whuffled softly.Leia smiled at them"Well,we had better continue   
discussing our plan,or all this would be for nothing...so,Luke,about the   
bounty hunter scam......"  
Finally,after several heated discussions,the princess stood   
up,streching her arms and legs."Okay,It's settled then.I'm starving.Let's   
visit Mos Espa and see if we can find something to eat while looking for a   
bounty hunter costume there.I heard it's a place full of scum and violence   
like Mos Eisley"she commented.  
Chewie rolled his eyes,muttering "princess" sarcastically under   
his breath while Luke stood up,glad that they were all able to agree on the   
plan.  
"Providing that I choose my own costume"Leia added mischeviously.  
  
  
By the time the Luke ,Leia and Chewie arrived at Mos Espa,the   
town was full of hustle and bustle as beings from all over the universe went   
about their own business,ranging from smugglers to bounty hunters,and   
the inhabitants of the town itself.Luke drew his cloak closer around him,   
making sure he would not be recognized.He glanced about him,reaching out   
with the force to check for any suspicious minds.  
"Are you sure it was wise to leave the droids alone back there?"  
Leia asked,her sound muffled by the cloth she wore around her face.  
"They'll be fine.There are very few droid scavengers in the   
morning"Luke said.  
"I was thinking of the empire"Leia said,gesturing her hand   
at a few stormtroopers who stood near by.  
"Don't worry.Ben's home is thoroughly concealed."Luke said   
softly,providing no more information.  
Leia nodded,glancing at the wookie as she did so.Chewie had   
vehemently refused to wear any clothes as he commented that he would   
look ridiculous in it.After much roaring and shouting,he finally agreed to   
put on a pair of speacial goggles which would not only helped conceal his   
identity,even if a bit,but to protect his sensitive eyes from the whriling   
sand.  
The three of them walked to the quieter part of the town,where   
most of the poor inhabitants stayed.Suddenly,they heard a woman's   
shriek as they rounded a corner.They ran to the source of the noise to   
find a middle-aged woman in the grasp of a fully costumed being.The woman   
turned her head and saw them,shouting for help as she did so.The being let   
her go,but took out his blaster instead,and said something unintelligible   
to the woman.He then pointed his blaster to the newcomers,clearly intending  
to wipe them out.  
Luke didn't hesitate.He reached out with the force and the   
blaster came flying towards him.The being shouted in disbelief and did   
not noticed the wookie striding towards him.With one blow,the wookie   
knocked the being unconscious.  
"I hope you didn't kill him"Leia commented as she checked for   
a pulse.  
Chewie growled in denial ,scanning the area for any unwanted   
bystanders.  
Luke strode towards the woman,sensing the woman's fear and   
gratitude that they had saved her.  
"It's all right"Luke said in a calm,serene tone Leia had never   
heard him use before."We aren't your enemies."he said soothingly,as he   
offered a hand.  
The woman looked up fearfully at first,but then she stood   
up,waving away Luke's hand."No need for that.I'm capable of standing up   
by myself.Thank you ,young man.Neat trick you pulled just now.You Jedi's   
are really handy at doing that kind of trick."She commented,gesturing to   
the lightsabre at his belt.  
"Well,I..."Luke said,feeling like a farmboy again.  
"And thanks to you too"the woman said to Chewie,clearly   
unafraid of being near a wookie"Don't see much wookie around here,if   
you know what I mean"she added,elbowing Leia.  
Chewie growled in surprise,looking at Luke and Leia as   
he did so.Leia shrugged in return.  
"What happened?"Leia asked,gesturing to the fallen being.  
"Oh,that's Boussh,the bounty hunter"the woman said"I used   
to work with his father when I was a young woman like you."  
"You're a bounty hunter?"Luke asked incredulously.  
"Good heavens,no.I was just an average navigator aboard a   
frieghter,but I suggest that you all better come in doors.I have many   
nosy neighbours around here,and outlanders like you sure don't want to   
attract attention"she said,gesturing for them to follow her.  
Chewie growled at the being on the floor.  
"Just leave him to the scavengers"the woman said impatiently.  
The wookie shrugged and joined them.The woman stopped in her   
tracks.  
"On second thoughts,bring him in.I told his father I would   
take care of him"she said to the wookie.  
Chewie growled in annoyance and heaved Boussh over his   
shoulders.The woman gestured them into her home which was only a few   
metres away.It was comfortably furnished considering that it was situated   
in a poor settement.   
"Please,make yourself at home."she said,walking towards the   
kitchen"Kinuf,I brought some nice people home.Make them feel comfortable"she   
yelled to the kitchen.  
"Not again,Tania.Did Boussh bother you again?"a man's voice   
said from the kitchen.  
"Ah,never mind that."Tania said.She looked at them with a   
matrons eye"You all must be hungry.I'll cook up something nice for you"with   
that,she strode towards the kitchen.  
Chewie sniffed the air suspiciously,growling his uneasement.  
"I agree ,Chewie.This seems far too weird"Leia said,glancing at   
her surroundings."What about you,Luke?"Leia asked.  
"I don't sense any deceit here,and......there is something   
very familiar about this house"Luke replied thoughfully.Leia had   
also felt the same familiarity in the house,as if someone she knew had once   
lived here.  
A dark ,heavyset man,about the same age as Tania, came out   
from the kitchen,an apron sling over his waist.  
"Hello and welcome to ol' Kinuf's house.Tania told me you   
saved her life.I would like to show my gratitude by cooking something special   
for you"he said,rubbing his palms together.  
"I think we should be going.."Leia said,standing up.Chewie   
growled in agreement.  
"now,young lady.Sit down and don't be afraid of old Kinuf."  
Tania commented,pointing a scrawny finger at Leia.  
Luke touch Leia's arm lighlty"It'll be all right,Leia.  
Chewie,sit down"  
"There now,follow the Jedi's judgement."Tania said,glancing   
appreciatively at Luke."If I remember correctly,Jedis can sense any   
deceit,right?"  
Luke nodded,grinning as he did so.  
"A Jedi did you say ,Tania?"Kinuf cried,taking out his   
glasses as he did so,adjusting them so as to get a better look at Luke.  
"Why,I haven't seen any Jedi since old Ben Kenobi visited us a few   
years ago."  
Leia glanced in shock at the old man,and was further   
surprised when Luke seemed unperturbed."Luke,what's going on?"  
"I remember now."Luke said,gesturing at the old man   
and woman"Ben told me during our trip to the Death Star that he had two   
loyal friends who always helped him when he was in trouble.He only spoke   
of you once"Luke added,looking at the kindly people"but he warned me   
that Kinuf and Titania Melloway are not to be judged by their appearances."  
"Old Ben called us his loyal friends?Well,I never!"Kinuf   
exclaimed happily.  
"And he only spoke about us just once,after all we did  
for him!"Tania sighed.She turned to look at Luke"Well,what was your   
relationship with Ben,young man?"she demanded.  
"He was my mentor."Luke replied simply,but there was a   
proud tone in his voice.  
"Ah"Tania remembered wistfully"He was a great Jedi   
master,that he was.I.....wait a second,you must be the famous Luke Skywalker!"  
This time,Luke looked shocked."I...."  
"Oh,I seemed to have frightened you.Don't worry,your   
secret's safe with old Kinuf and me"Tania said,patting his hand.  
Leia was wondering what kind of secret she was referring   
to when the woman turned to look at Leia"And I presume you are the famous   
rebel princess,Leia Organa?"Tania asked,archimg an eyebrow.  
Leia looked at Luke in surprise'Who were these people?'  
"Oh,we always catch up with the latest news about the   
rebellion.It's been too boring in Tatooine lately"Kinuf explained.  
"But how....."Leia asked doubtfully.  
"We have ways,dear"Tania answered,a mischevious gleam   
in her eyes.  
Chewie growled impatiently when his nose detected a sweet   
aroma coming from the kitchen.  
"Well,well,well.Chewbacca here seems hungry.What say we   
all have some breakfast now,hmmm?"Tania said,gesturing to the kitchen,  
ignoring the look of surprise on the wookie's face.The three of them   
could only nod their heads.  
  
  
  
  
It was a fairly decent meal and it reminded Luke of his last meal with   
his aunt and uncle.Using primitive but usable plastic spoon and bowls,the   
three rebels ate their food under the watchful eyes of Kinuf and Tania.  
"Well,what brings you here,eh?"Tania asked.  
"We have some personal business to attend to"Luke replied.  
"Any way me and ol' Kinuf here can help?"Tania asked hopefully.  
Chewie looked at Luke and Leia and growled menacingly.  
"um...it's very dangerous.."Leia began.  
Tania glanced disaprovingly at the wookie"Now,see here wookie.Me and   
Kinuf here ain't just some bag of bones waiting to be tosed around.And   
don't you scare this young lassy here.It ain't your say,wookie"  
Chewie growled in surprise,then he began chuckling   
to himself.  
"There,the wookie seems satisfied!"Tiana said truimpantly.  
She noticed that Luke was glancing around,frowning as he did so.  
"Why,young Luke,does this house seem mighty familiar   
to you?"Tania asked.Kinuf was also looking at Luke expectingly.  
"Yes.why is that so?"Luke asked curiously.  
"Is his Jedi sense,Kinuf,it sure is"Tania said,smilimg at   
her husband.  
"What is it?"Luke asked tensely.  
"Why,young Luke.I believe your old grandma used to   
live here"Tania said.  
Luke was really surprised"my grandma?!"  
"I still remember her"Kinuf said wistfully"Shmi Skywalker   
was a really kind woman"   
Leia looked questioningly at Luke.  
His face was filled with an eagerness he had never felt for a long time now.  
"I never knew I had a grandma who lived in Mos Espa.  
Ben never told...."  
Tania looked at him kindly"Old Ben had a lot of secrets,eh?Shmi passed   
away not long after her....well,she was a strong woman,but even her   
health failed her"she added sadly.  
"How did she die?"Luke asked silently.  
"I just told you!Well, once you've finished your   
food,laddie,I'll show you around.Sure glad that the grandson of Shmi   
finally managed to visit our humble home here"Tania said,as she gathered   
the plates around her.  
"How did you managed to acquire this place?"Leia asked  
Kinuf supplied the answer"Her son,Anakin,Luke's father,was so sad by his   
mother's death that he didn't really care about the house.So,we took it"  
Luke sat down again,unable to comprehend all that   
he was hearing.Chewie growled comfortingly at Luke while Leia placed a   
reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
Tania gave Luke a quick look. "Your father was   
a fine lad.We used to play together when we were children,ya' know"  
It was quite hard for Luke to picture the dark lord   
as a child,but it did gave Luke an insight to Vader's humanity.And it was   
apparent that Tania and Kinuf did not know that Anakin Skywalker was now   
known as Darth Vader.  
"You knew of my father's..... death?"Luke   
asked hesitantly.  
Tania looked surprised"Why,of course,laddie.When old Ben   
returned ,he told us that Anakin had died.It was a real shock to us,and   
we were further surprised to learn that he had married,let alone had a son."  
Kinuf looked at Luke meaningfully"We offered to  
raise you,Luke,but Ben wouldn't have it.He didn't tell us who would be   
your guardians,but we later found out it was some guy name Owen and his  
wife ,Beru"  
Luke only shooked his head,while Leia wondered   
how Luke would have been if he had been raised by them.Leia noticed that   
Boussh still lay slumped in one corner.  
"What about him?"she asked Tania,pointing at Boussh.  
"Him?"Tania asked questioningly.She peered at Leia,  
followed her gesture"Oh him!Don't mind him,dear.He'll be up and about in   
no time,grumbling for attention and the likes of that"she laughed"But   
you'll prefer him that way,believe me"she added,gesturing at the sleeping form.  
"So,what's this personal business you're all so secretive about,eh?"Tania asked,changing the subject.  
"We're here to rescue a friend of ours"Leia replied.  
"Not from the empire I believe?"Kinuf asked.  
"Nah,it ain't the empire,not in Tatooine"Tania said   
thoughtfully.She turned to look at Luke,her brown eyes twinkling"my best bet  
is that the heroes of the rebellion are going against something  
big......say,Jabba?"  
Luke grinned broadly,apparently unafraid that   
she had discovered their purpose"That's a good guess,Tania"  
"Then you'll definately need our help!"Tania said   
jubilantly.Kinuf nodded his head in approval.Chewie still wuffled his   
disapproval,despite Tania's reprimanding during breakfast.Leia knew it was   
no use arguing with Tania,and only nodded her head in agreement.She noticed   
that Luke aslo had the same thought,for he followed her action.But he turned   
to look at Leia,glancing mischeviously as he did so,and she could have sworn   
she heard him saying "for now"in her head.She blinked her eyes in confusion,  
but her thoughts were interrupted when Tania clasped her hand.  
"I belive that's settled!"Tania grinned happily.She   
turned to Luke"Well,I believe it's time to show you around,Luke.After that,we   
can discuss ways on how we would be able to help you in your mission!"   
  
  
  
  
It was some time later that Tania took Luke on a tour around   
the house,pointing out nessecary stuff.She took out a small holopad ,glancing   
at Luke as she did so."I found this while clearing up the house a few months   
ago.I think you might want to have a look at it"She thumbed a switch,and a   
stilled hologram of two figures emerged.Luke saw a quiet-looking woman who had   
a sad smile on her lips staring back at him ,while her hands were placed firmly   
but affectionally on a sandy-haired little boy who ,much to Luke's amazement,  
looked almost like Luke did when he was young.Tania noticed his unwavering   
gaze,and nodded at the hologram"That's Shmi and Anakin,although you've probably   
figured that out by now."she glanced away,her thoughts focusing on a different   
lifetime."We were all slaves,you know,sold to the hutts and all"Noticing Luke's   
startled gaze,she added hastily"but we were all freed later,thanks to your   
father.He was the first to be freed,by a...Jedi Knight,I believe,and Anakin   
later came back to free us."she arched an eyebrow at him"Your father was a   
powerful Jedi,believe me"  
"Tania!"Kinuf called out.  
"Gotta go.Here"she placed the holopad in his hands"I believe   
you might like to have this. Coming!"she yelled back.   
"well,in that room over there,is where your father used to   
sleep.You might want to take a look"she said as she walked to the living room.  
Luke stepped into the room,which was now a storage room.  
Gripping the holopad protectively ,he ran his fingers along the wall,drawing   
in the Force as he began to 'feel' the presence of one who had lived there.  
Master Yoda had once said that it was possible to 'feel' the occupant of a   
room by touching his things.Although it had been a long time ago,Luke could   
'feel' a sense of urgency and sadness left by the previous occupant.There   
was something more,but Luke could not grasp it,as he did not have enough   
power or time.A shuffling noise from the living room broke his concentration.  
Luke rushed out,lightsabre in hand,only to find Chewie placing a firm grip   
on Boussh who had just awaken.  
".....now,wookie"Tania was saying "No need to be so rough on   
poor Boussh here"  
Luke walked towards them,"Will he be alright?"he asked.  
Tania looked up at Luke,"Nothing to it,young Luke.Boussh   
here is awakening from his deep slumber which the wookie sent him to"  
"Quit your snivelling,old woman,and help me off this  
creature"Boussh said in a heavily accented basic,but mechanical voice.  
"Well,Boussh,there are two important things you must  
always remember ever since your father left you in my care.One,I'm in   
charge here,and two,I am NOT a snivelling old woman!"Tania replied with force.  
Leia came out of the kitchen,with Kinuf close by.   
"What's going on?"  
"Say what you want,old woman,but you still need help from   
outsiders,I see,"Boussh said,glancing at Leia,Luke and Chewie as he did so.  
Tania crossed her arms over her chest,gave a loud sigh and   
promtly snatched his helmet away from him.Boussh looked vulnerable without   
his gruesome mask,a pitiful looking creature with small pinkish eyes which   
blinked repeatedly to keep out the sudden glare of bright lights.  
"'Enough of this!You know I can't breath properly without my   
helmet and my armour'"Boussh said in Ubese,his native language.  
"'Respect your seniors,Boussh!You would not have been alive   
if it weren't for us!"Tania replied back in Ubese.  
Leia suddenly spoke up in Ubese"'Your guardian is a fine   
woman,Boussh,and I suggest you had better follow her orders'"  
All turned to look at her in surprise,much to Leia's discomfort  
"I speak a little Ubese"she explained sheepishly.  
"I don't need any advice from outsiders who don't mean well"Boussh   
said in basic.  
"They don't mean any harm....."Kinuf began.  
Tania silenced him with a look.  
"Kinuf's right"Leia said"We do not mean any harm.As it is,we've   
spend too much of our time here"Leia stood up.  
Boussh was looking at Leia in a queer way,and it made her   
nervous."Ah,I know you."his eyes began to gleam evily"A large bounty has   
been placed on the the rebel's princess..."he turned to look at Luke and   
Chewie"as well as her friends.And it had been informed that Luke Skywalker  
would be on Tatooine to rescue that worthless Han Solo from Jab..."abruptly   
he gurgled,silenced by a blaster shot .   
Luke whirled to find Tania holding Boussh blaster in   
her hands"Tania...."  
Tania looked at him with weary eyes"Don't fret,Jedi.I set  
the weapon for stun"she looked at the fallen Ubese,"he knew too much,  
and my guesses is you people don't have much time if what"she gestured   
her head at Boussh"he said was true"  
Leia was surprised by the woman's composure,and even Kinuf   
looked serious.She spoke up"Then we must leave immediately.Chewie,signal   
Threepio and tell them that we're on our way"the wookie nodded,and began   
growling into the comlick.  
"Thanks for offering to help us"Luke said"..but we don't want to   
trouble you both any longer"   
Tania shook her head adamantly"We all do the best we can,young   
Luke."she said,holstering the blaster"Say...don't you need disguises if you  
need to enter Jabba's palace undetected?There will be more bounty hunters   
looking for you lot out there ,you know"she gestured to the window.  
"Yes,as it happens,I need to disguise myself as a bounty   
hunter...what is it?"Leia asked,noticing that both Tania and Kinuf were   
looking at Boussh.And from the way they were looking at him,Leia almost   
felt pity for Boussh.  
Tania glanced at Luke and Leia"I have an idea!"   
  
  
  
"Goodbye,and say hi to Jabba for me!"Tania called out,waving her right   
arm as she did so.  
The three rebels waved back,but were soon swallowed by the crowd.  
"Charming couple"Leia said .  
"They meant well,you know"Luke said,glancing around to make sure  
there were no suspicious glances.He looked at the oversized bag Leia was   
carrying."I wonder how's Boussh feeling right now"  
Leia glanced at him"Probably feeling shaky and cold all over.I doubt   
he would dare disobey Tania and Kitscher in the future."Chewie guffwed at   
that,imagining the sly bounty hunter shivering under Tania's gaze.  
Luke glance warily around him,noticing the sudden increase of   
stormtroopers.He drew his hood closer to his face and reach out with the   
force to sense for any threat.He was drawing his attention to a squadron   
of stormtroopers when he suddenly 'felt' the presense of another 'force-user'.  
And to add to his astonishment,the other 'presence' was also reaching out   
with the force ,as if searching for someone.Taking a deep breath,Luke cleared   
his mind,shielding his power from whoever- it- was.He dared not probe the   
other's mind,even though he was bursting with curiousity,for fear of   
revealing himself.Luke rather suspected that the 'force -user' was looking   
for them.He glanced casually aroud,but saw no suspicious glances or even   
a hint of malice from anyone near them.  
Leia,noticing the sudden change in Luke's demeanour,  
asked"What's wrong ,Luke?"  
"Nothing"he said,for he did not want to draw attention,"but we had   
better hurry."Luke added,indicating the stormtroopers.  
Both Leia and the wookie only nodded their heads,but question Luke no further   
as the three rebels quietly continued their journey.  
  
Mara Jade sipped her drink silently ,a mixture of Afra wine and T'fux,as   
she reached out with the force to search the presence of Skywalker and   
the other rebels.So far,she had not been able to sense his presense   
anywhere on Tatooine yet.Besides,the bunch of worthless stormtroppers   
Vader had sent to keep post on Tatooine had only distracted her further.  
She looked around,noticing the array of creatures standing or sitting   
here and there in what had to be the most boring cantina she had ever  
been.She sipped her drink again,noticing a few of Jabba's henchmen as   
she did so.She used the force to penetrate their minds,but what she   
found revealed nothing new.Skywalker have not appeared to Jabba yet,that  
was evident.She had rather hope to kill him without having to enter   
Jabba's palace,but it seemed that there were no other choices.  
Ignoring a brawl between two very drunk creatures,she reach out   
with the force again.....and suddenly 'felt' his presense.She opened   
herself fully to the force,reaching out to the other presence,trying   
to locate his position.....when abruptly,the connection broke.  
She reach out with the force again but was suddenly distracted   
when one of the drunken creatures crashed into her table.Mara swore,whipping  
out her blaster as she did so.The creature smiled inhumanly to her,a smile   
which turned to stark terror when Mara cooly pulled two blaster shots at   
him.The creature collasped,and the other drunken creature who had been   
ready to punch him,walk hastily away from her.  
Mara looked at the pitiful creature at her feet,ignoring the curious   
look from other patrons.  
"You're lucky my blaster was set for stun"she told the sleeping   
creature.Holstering her blaster,she silently made her way out of the   
cantina.  
  
"Have you located his presence yet?"the emperor asked her.  
Mara stared at the yellowish eyes of her master"Yes,but it was too brief   
for me to know where he is hiding"  
Her master pursed his lips"And why is that?"  
"He shielded himself before I could get a hold on him"  
"Ah,so he has grown in power,that he even knows when and how to   
shield his power from one so skillfully trained"the emperor cackled.  
"He won't be so powerful after I have defeated him"Mara retorted  
The emperor frowned at this"Never underestimate an opponent's power"  
"Yes, my master.I believe then,that now is the time to enter   
Jabba's palace?"she aksed.  
The emperor thought for a while"Yes"he finally said"Skywalker will save his friend.....and....do NOT fail me,Mara Jade"  
Mara bowed her head in reverance"I won't,for I have never failed   
you before"  
The emperor's presence vanished,and Mara began forming a plan to fulfil   
her master's command;the death of Luke Skywalker.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
